Returning To Japan
by physchokitten
Summary: After being aboard at America for schooling Haruhi returns with her friend Cat with burning feelings for Hikaru. Is she too late though?


So since there's not enough Haruhi and Hikaru love on fanfiction I decided to start a story of my own on them. That kinda gives away the couple of the story but oh well.

And once again with every story I write I do not own Ouran host club, if I did the two would have ended up together at the end.

**Chapter 1**

I sigh looking out the plane window. I was finally returning to Japan after leaving for 2 years to do my schooling. Before I left both Tamaki and Hikaru announced their feelings for me in a heated argument when I was leaving. Leaving me no time to respond anyway. Punches were thrown, security was called as I escaped the scene to board my plane.

Then I didn't know how I would respond as it was. They were both my friends. I couldn't have possibly grown feelings for either of them. Right?

Time went on in America where I was and my thoughts slowly drifted to the later of the two. Hikaru. I missed him. I missed Tamaki too but his absence didn't leave a burning hole in my heart as Hikaru's did.

"Haruhi are you okay the plane just landed?" my blue eyed friend asked snapping me out of my daze. Her name was Cat. She was my roomie in America, and after studying translating decided to continue her college courses in Japan seeing as we got accepted into the same school. She's a little taller than me, skinny, fair complected with blue eyes. A very beautiful person inside and out. Caring, and compassionate. Though she doesn't see herself that way. One of the other reasons she left America was because of the two guys she loved tearing her heart in two, she loves both but just for different reasoning as they toyed with her heart. Assholes.

"Yeah I'm sorry zoned out for a minute," I give her a half assed smile.

She gives me a look, telling me she doesn't believe it. "Is it about him again?" her voice is concerned.

His orangish hair and cat like eyes. "Yes," I nod solemnly. I haven't spoken to him since that day. I realized my feelings but that doesn't mean that he hasn't moved on. It has been two years...

"Everything happens for a reason, we'll be seeing that oh so famous host club of yours in just minutes now after we get off and get our luggage," she smirks. I told her about all the endorsers that had happened over my time there. The role the guys played in my life. In a time that seemed so far away now...

We quickly get our stuff before going into the lobby to meet up with the group. Kaoru, the only one I really kept in contact with insisted that this would be the best way to do stuff. He steered clear of anything to do with his brother though keeping conversation light.

I manage to spot them as Tamaki is jumping up and down getting loads of attention from other passerby's. "Hey Haruhi were over here!" he yells. He was still the same as ever, as if nothing happened. The rest of the crew is with him to. Hunny has grown considerably taller in the past few years. Not as tall as the rest of the guys but still taller than me it would appear. As he still attempts to sit on Mori's shoulders. Poor Mori. Kyoya gives a polite wave for once not having his head stuck in his book, but probably calculating schemes in his head.

Kaoru gives me a friendly smile and Hikaru has his hands wrapped around a tall girl with huge cleavage whispering something in her ear that causes her to giggle. I feel tears prick my eyes but push them off, as Cat gives me a concerned look. For once I hoped I had gotten them mixed up in this which one is Hikaru game.

"Hi guys," I wave, finally making it over ignoring contact with Hikaru.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki and Kaoru are the first to pummel me with hugs with Hunny and Mori soon to join in, "We missed you so much!" Kyoya and Hikaru were the only ones to stand out of the way when affection was shown. My heart ranging painfully that Hikaru didn't join in the fun.

Glancing at my friend looking nervously around, I instantly frown feeling guilty as she stands there feeling out of place.

"Why didn't you call us? Something bad could have happened to you with those American boys. I've heard the horror stories Haruhi," Tamaki starts to ramble on and on when the hug is dispersed which I just shake my head at not really listening to him ramble on about me like I'm some precious doll.

"I would like to introduce you guys to my friend Cat I made overseas," I interrupt his ramble.

They look over in interest at the girl behind me, while Kyoya being the way he is already knew about it before it was even planned.

Tamaki approaches her, lifting her hand to place a chaste kiss on it, "Princess its a pleasure to meet you, with your golden locks of joy," he gives her a bedazzling smile, "You must be an amazing person as it is to have taken such good care of Haruhi. There's no words that could encompass how grateful we are to you," he takes her into a bone crushing hug.

"Yo-ur crushing me," she stutters out.

Mori lifts her up, freeing her of the hug before safetly putting her back down on the ground.

"Thanks," she mutters, brushing herself off.

"Sorry the boss can be like that," Kaoru gives her a lazy smile, for once Hikaru not joining in his act.

"Brother, I'm going to go have some fun with Valerie," Hikaru leaves off with a blink. "Nice to see you again Haruhi," he doesn't bother looking at me while he leaves.

Kaoru looks at him with a pained expression, but shakes his head letting him go. Looking me over he exclaims, "Its great you were with her Cat, she's all stylish and her hair is longer now!"


End file.
